


The View Is Great From Up Here!

by Amxlia



Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Fluff, I Had To, I saw a tumblr prompt, I've literally been debating writing this for days, It's short I know, LMAO, M/M, TsukiHina, im garbage for rare pairs lol hit me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amxlia/pseuds/Amxlia
Summary: When you turn 16, you wake up in your soulmate's body. Kei didn't expect the shrimp.(Changed from GA to Teen because of the swearing in the fic, mainly the f-word. Crossposted on Wattpad under the name Amxlian)





	1. Tsukishima Becomes The Shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an amazing Tumblr prompt I saw.
> 
> http://wangmehyuk19.tumblr.com/post/154512976172/soulmate-au-where-when-you-hit-16-you-wake-up-in  
> (hope it's up to your standards!)
> 
> Also, this is sort of my first actual fanfiction so go easy on me but by all means give me plenty of nicely said criticisms
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU FOR OVER 3000 HITS!!!! I’m so sorry for not updating or writing anything new these past few months but I plan on writing these next few weeks so hopefully I can come up with one final chapter for this story and the beginnings of a new story

When Kei woke up, he expected the world to be blurry as usual. Yet when he blinked the sleep from his eyes, everything was sharp and detailed in a way he didn’t think he’d ever seen even with glasses. That was his first clue that something was very wrong. The second being how freaking small his hands were. Seriously, who even had hands that small??

Kei wasn’t an idiot, he knew what this meant. His soulmate’s birthday must be today. He never felt so blessed to wake up on a weekend. Looking around the room, things tended to be colored in a bright manner, yellows and oranges practically invaded his senses entirely. His eyes scanned the room some more before stopping on a mirror leaning on a wall. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and almost fell over at the sudden realization of a major height difference.

_What the fuck?_ Kei thought. He knew of one person who was so freakishly short with such small hands and an extreme liking for bright colors that happened to have a birthday today. He was not jumping to that conclusion yet, not if he could help it. Kei needed proof and he needed it now. With an obvious hesitance to his steps, Kei made his way over to the mirror across the room. He almost chickened out of stepping into the view of the mirror, but when he finally did his fears were confirmed. As Kei stared into the mirror, the dumb shrimp stared back.

“Fuck.”

Was all that came out of his, or he supposed Hinata’s, mouth. Kei practically shoved his face in the mirror, getting probably the closest view of Hinata he’d ever gotten. The cellphone on Hinata’s bed suddenly rung, sending Kei jumping, which even Kei had to admit, was pretty cool to do from Hinata’s perspective. Snatching the phone from its charger, he saw his own phone number calling. Inhaling sharply, Kei flipped open the phone quickly and prepared himself for a lot of excited chirping sounds.

“Holy shit, the view from up here is great! The air kinda smells better too. Being tall is amazing Tsukishima!”

Kei had to actually hold the phone away from his ear because of how loud he was. He hadn’t heard himself sound so excited since before the whole incident with Akiteru.

“Is this what it’s like every day for you? It’s so cool! Hey, why are there so many dinosaur figures in your room?”

Kei might as well of had a heart attack right then and there.

“Oi, Stingyshima, are you going to respond at all?” Hinata asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Hold on, still processing how weird this is.” Was all Kei said in reply.

“Whoa! Is that what my voice sounds like? Why do I sound so monotone?”

“Because I’m the one talking idiot.”

“Rude!”

Kei took another deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“What now?” He said quietly.

“Well, we have all day like this so you might as well introduce yourself to my mom and little sister. Their names are Akane and Natsu.”

Kei supposed that wasn’t a terrible idea, though he wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of having to introduce himself to his soulmate’s family while in his soulmate’s body. That soulmate being Hinata. His soulmate was Hinata. His destined life partner was the annoying shrimp from his volleyball team. Kei was so fucked.

“Alright, I suppose I’ll do that.” Kei said, “You should do the same then, my brother’s name is Akiteru and my mom’s name is Yuuko.”

“Alright! I can’t wait to meet them, you’re brother came to our Shiratorizawa match right? I didn’t have a chance to talk to him but maybe he remembers me a little.”

“I’m pretty sure he will, it’s kind of hard to forget you and that quick of yours.” Kei flushed completely after realizing what he had just said.

“O-oh. Thanks. So um, I’m going to go talk to your family now and try to get used to this height.” Hinata stuttered.

“R-right, yeah I guess I should too.” Hinata hummed in confirmation.

“And Hinata?”

“Yeah, Tsukishima?”

“You know, this is a really good way to get ugly photos of you.”

Hinata squeaked in horror.

“You wouldn’t dare!!”

Kei smirked.

“Oh yes, I would. Bye Shouyou.”

Kei heard one last embarrassed squeak from Hinata before Kei hung up on him.

_Could be worse_ , Kei thought with a smile.


	2. Why Do You Have So Many Dinosaur Figures?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is way too excited about his birthday and gets flustered pretty easily as well.

When Shouyou went to bed the night before, it took him hours to calm down enough to actually fall asleep. His mom even yelled at him a few times while Natsu stood in the background confused and feeling a little left out. His mother hadn’t told Natsu about soulmates yet and she wasn’t old enough to have covered it in school either.

Shouyou couldn’t help his excitement. It was his birthday tomorrow, which meant he got to wake up as his soulmate. Shouyou was already a very excitable person, but this was the most excited he may have ever been.

He sent one last goodnight text to Kenma, receiving a short good luck in reply. Shouyou smiled and rested his head on his pillow. He almost immediately got back up to run across his room to clean up a little and put on a nicer sleep shirt. He didn’t want to make his soulmate uncomfortable or make them think he wasn’t put together.

Shouyou knew he wasn’t a very put together kind of person, Stingyshima reminded him of that constantly, but it’s not like his soulmate needed to know that about him right off the bat. Finally satisfied with his room and appearance, he decided to try and sleep.

* * *

The first thing Shouyou noticed was that everything was blurry. It almost sent him into a panic at first until he remembered that it was his birthday.

He swiped his hand around a nightstand blindly until he came into contact with something that felt vaguely like glasses. Placing them on his face gently he gazed around the room.

_ At least everything looks normal now _ , he thought.

He could get behind the whole glasses thing. He could definitely get behind it.

Shouyou’s eyes continued their exploration of the stranger’s room. It seemed pretty average upon first glance and- oh. Were those dinosaur figurines? His soulmate was a total nerd! Shouyou didn’t even know the slightest thing about them and he already felt like he was starting to fall for them.

He quickly stopped that train of thought though. Just because he was 16, did not mean his soulmate was 16 as well. Those dinosaur figures could mean two things. A nerdy soulmate or, and Shouyou prayed that it wasn’t the case, a soulmate that was drastically younger than him.

That thought made him very unsettled. He decided to get up from the bed and look at some of the pictures that he saw next to the figures.

As he stood up, he felt… well, the best word for it was odd. Everything was much smaller than Shouyou would have been able to see from his normal height. Glancing down he noticed two things. One, that his legs were incredibly long. Like really freaking long. And two, that said long legs were wearing dinosaur pajama bottoms. Crossing out his former fear that his soulmate was really really young, he decided on tall nerd. A tall nerd that wears glasses and has an obsession with dinosaurs. Shouyou could really get behind that.

Still dazed from the sudden height difference, Shouyou stumbled over to the framed photos. That’s when he started panicking for a different reason. Most of the photos were of many different people all with a boy who looked around junior high age. Said boy looked suspiciously like a younger Tsukishima. One of the pictures was the young boy and presumably his older brother, who kind of look like that guy he saw standing with Yachi and Saeko nee-san. Shouyou was starting to worry.

The final bit of evidence that confirmed what he was starting to suspect was a photo of his team all smiling, except for stupid Tsukishima. It was a photo Suga and Daichi had insisted on taking. The only people who were sent the photo were people on the team, so really it had to be Tsukishima’s room.

Shouyou, without even thinking, dove for Tsukishima’s phone in a rush to try and call his own phone. His plan was almost thwarted by Tsukishima’s passcode, but Shouyou had accidentally seen it while standing next to Tsukishima one day after practice and somehow managed to remember it.

Shouyou wasted no time slamming his fingers onto the screen to pull up his number in Tsukishima’s contacts and called his phone immediately. Part of him worried that Tsukishima wouldn’t pick up Shouyou’s phone, but that worry was dissolved when he heard the ringing stop and faint breathing come from the other boy.

Shouyou didn’t even bother waiting to see if Tsukishima had anything to say to him.

“Holy shit, the view up here is great! The air kinda smells better too. Being tall is amazing Tsukishima!” Shouyou paused for a moment. That was the first time he had talked while he was in Tsukishima’s body and man was it weird to hear his voice sound so enthusiastic.

“Is this what it’s like every day for you? It’s so cool! Hey, why are there so many dinosaur figures in your room?”

All Shouyou got in return was more silence.

“Oi, Stingyshima, are you going to respond at all?” Shouyou’s fears quickly started returning. Maybe Tsukishima really didn’t want to talk to him.

“Hold on, still processing how weird this is.” Tsukishima spoke in a flat tone. Shouyou nearly fell over at the sound of his own voice, especially his voice sounding so dull.

“Whoa! Is that what my voice sounds like? Why do I sound so monotone?”

“Because I’m the one talking idiot.” Admittedly, Shouyou was a little offended.

“Rude!”

He heard Tsukishima take a deep breath and pause.

“What now?” Tsukishima whispered.

_ We make the best of this _ , Shouyou thought.

“Well, we have all day like this so you might as well introduce yourself to my mom and little sister. Their names are Akane and Natsu.” Shouyou heard Tsukishima hum.

“Alright, I suppose I’ll do that. You should do the same then, my brother’s name is Akiteru,” Shouyou figured that must be the guy from the photo, “And my mom’s name is Yuuko.”

“Alright! I can’t wait to meet them, you’re brother came to our Shiratorizawa match right? I didn’t have a chance to talk to him but maybe he remembers me a little.” Shouyou hoped he wouldn’t make a bad first impression. That would certainly make the rest of the day really awkward.

“I’m pretty sure he will, it’s kind of hard to forget you and that quick of yours.” Shouyou’s heart skipped a beat.

“O-oh. Thanks. So um, I’m going to go talk to your family now and try to get used to this height.”

“R-right, yeah I guess I should too.” Tsukishima spoke softly. Shouyou hummed in response.

“And Hinata?”

“Yeah, Tsukishima?”

“You know, this is a really good way to get ugly photos of you.” Shouyou squeaked out a really high pitched noise that sounded terrifying with Tsukishima’s voice.

“You wouldn’t dare!!” Shouyou could hear the smirk in Tsukishima’s voice.

“Oh yes, I would. Bye Shouyou.” He flushed head to toe and squeaked again. He intended on giving a snappy response but all Shouyou could hear was silence once again. Tsukishima had hung up on him.

Shouyou sighed and walked toward the door of Kei’s room. He figured it was about time he properly introduced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE AGAIN. I can't stop myself right now. I have a few more chapter ideas but I don't know when I'll be getting around to that.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. The World is Ending- Tsukishima and Hinata Aren't Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi watches on as Hinata and Tsukishima struggle to deal with being soulmates around the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comes outta nowhere with another chapter to a fanfic I had declared complete months after I completed it and its not even the chapter idea I promised*
> 
> me: its ya boi

Tadashi knew something was seriously wrong on this oh so fateful saturday practice when Tsukki and Hinata walked into the gym together. And smiling. And together.

Even worse Tsukki seemed to be practically glowing while Hinata was just barely smiling at the tall boy next to him. Alarms went off in Tadashi's head, well more accurately even more alarms went off in his head. See Tadashi isn't an idiot, he knew that Hinata's birthday happened to be today and he also happened to know that Hinata was going to be turning 16. Tadashi totally knew what was going on here, and he thought it was hilarious. There probably wasn't a number in existence that expressed the number of times that Tsukki had complained to him about Hinata, whether it was on the phone or over text or in person. And here he was, a direct witness to the reality of Hinata and Tsukki being soulmates.

 _'Oh the irony',_ Tadashi thought gleefully.

"Hey Tsukki, how are you today?" Tadashi asked, knowing full well that the whole team had just turned their attention to the latecomers. "Tsukki" froze, seeming completely unsure how to respond in this situation.

"Uhh, I'm fine Yamaguchi... How are you..." "Tsukki" responded. Even Tanaka could tell something was off.

"Tsukishima are you feeling okay today?" Daichi asked.

' _What a dad_ ' Tadashi thought.

"Uh yup totally fine. Nothing wrong here, no sir." "Tsukki" stuttered, "Hinata" hit his face with his hand so hard Tadashi could hear it echo throughout the gym.

"Hinata, if your intention was to trick everyone into thinking you were me that was like the definition of the wrong answer." "Hinata" sassed.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't do well under pressure, you know that! You probably have been keeping count of how many times I've thrown up before matches just to embarrass me!" The recently revealed Hinata shouted.

"It's true," Tadashi said absentmindedly "He totally keeps track, I've seen the tally. It's a lot." Tsukki, the real Tsukki, snorted loudly.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise. Just two days ago I think I was trying to stop the two of you from starting an all-out war in this gym." Suga said exasperatedly. Noya smiled in the background as if the memory was a fond one he had just recalled from years ago. Tadashi rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Trust me, this wasn't exactly my idea. I was the unfortunate victim here. I woke up all short and tiny and blinded by all the yellow and orange in Hinata's room." Tsukki rebutted with.

"Excuse me! Well, you're as blind as a bat and your room is covered with dinosaur figures!" Hinata fought back. Ennoshita burst out laughing from the back net. Tsukki flushed a bright red that was probably only possible because he was in Hinata's body instead of his own.

"All right, all right. Let's take moment here. Clearly, you guys are soulmates, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that it's not a problem with us that you two are a thing, or will be in the future," Daichi said "However if there is ever a problem between the two of you, I'd like you to come to me or Suga to figure out how we are all going to operate with two soulmates for some of our starters."

Hinata and Tsukki just nodded, red-faced.

"Okay then," Daichi shouted, "Let's get to practice then!" With that, the team turned back to what they were doing only a few minutes before. Tadashi shook his head a little and went to get the volleyball cart.

"Hinata, Tsukishima, I want you two to sit on the bench or help Kiyoko and Coach today. I don't trust you to not get hurt at some point today." The two of them nodded at Daichi and sat on the bench. Tadashi glanced over and saw them reach for each other's hand in the small space between them.

Naturally, at that moment Coach Ukai and Kageyama walked in and looked over at Hinata and Tsukki. Tadashi watched as both of their faces hit a point of mass confusion.

"What the fuck?" They whispered in unison. Tadashi fell to the floor laughing as Hinata and Tsukki flushed red and Hinata struggled to explain the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the biggest headcanon that Yamaguchi is a secret sass master and just is always done with everyone's shit. Basically, I'm just self-projecting onto him.
> 
> So yeah, sorry about the ages long break. I have work and school and things seem to be letting up a bit so I plan on working on some other stuff finally. I think my next plan is probably a KenHina bodyswap fic maybe, idk but just know that these fics won't be connected at all unless I state in the beginning notes that it's connected to a specific story. Other than KenHina let me know about any other pairings you may like to see, I'm considering potentially doing like AkaTsuki or OiSuga.
> 
> Also quick side note I have no clue if they do saturday practices in Haikyuu, I'm just going based off my experiences in swim when I had morning saturday practice.

**Author's Note:**

> So writing through this I was a little confused on things initially, so I took my own idea and kinda inserted them in. Like when the whole body switch happens, after the first time, does is happen when the other person turns 16 as well or only if they still haven't met yet? I also quoted Hinata's first line directly from the prompt.  
> If anyone wants me to continue this with a sequel of sorts I would be down to write it. Maybe one from Hinata's view or one with either of them introducing themselves to each other's families. I also wouldn't be opposed to making this concept a series with other suggested pairing though if I'm not big on the pairing I may not write it or I may take a while to write something so I can get used to the pair depending on how much of a rare pair it is or if they even know each other in canon or not.


End file.
